


Here We Go Again

by inspirante



Series: Just Friends, Guys [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aromantic Asexual Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Aromantic Asexual Logic | Logan Sanders, M/M, Queerplatonic Relationships, Sequel, fake date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:16:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspirante/pseuds/inspirante
Summary: Logan and Roman have been friends for as long as they can remember, from getting their ice cream fix at Cherri’s to rooming in the city for secondary education.How far are they willing to go to get their friends off their back and prove they are just friends?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Just Friends, Guys [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752178
Comments: 16
Kudos: 120





	Here We Go Again

Some things never change. 

Roman may not be as smart as a certain nerdy wolverine, but there were a few things he was certain of, such as the sky is blue, his name is Roman, and he would never be in a romantic relationship with his best friend. 

These were the facts of life that some people chose to ignore. _Namely_ , his friends. 

“It’ll be fun, RoRo!!” Remus hung off his shoulders as they stood before the entrance way of the Summer Festival. 

Said festival occurred once a year, and promised everyone in attendance fun, rides, and ridiculously expensive snacks. However, since the friend group had moved apart to attend different colleges, they all promised they would meet up during the summer back in their home town. Roman was actually the one to propose this pact, and he hadn’t regretted it until now. 

“We’re not making this a triple date.” Roman deadpanned, shaking his twin off. 

Remus blew a raspberry, hopping to his feet and wrapping Dee’s arm around his waist. Dee sighed but made no effort to remove his boyfriend from his side. 

Roman looked to Patton and Virgil, who were both guiltily looking anywhere that wasn’t Roman and Logan. Logan stuck out a finger and poked Virgil’s cheek to prompt him. 

Virgil bit his lip, looking at the ground before meeting Logan’s gaze. “We’re twenty two now, guys. And neither of you have been on a date since-“ He looked to Patton, who shook his head in response. “ _never_! Is it really the worst thing if you go on one little date?”

Logan’s sigh of exasperation mirrored Roman’s thoughts exactly. He thought this debate was finished in high school and his friends would finally catch the hint that he wasn’t interested in dating anyone, least of all Logan. 

“We’re just asking one date. Nothing more, kiddos.” Patton smiled weakly at the pair. 

It was Roman’s turn to sigh. _How could he get it through their skulls that this wasn’t an option? Logan and he would never be anything more than QPPs and nothing would ever change-_

“Give us a moment.” Logan grabbed Roman’s hand and dragged him off to the side, out of their friends’ hearing range. 

Logan stared a Roman for a moment. Logan was an open book to Roman. Every twitch of his eyebrow, every side glance to the left, every wrinkle of his nose let Roman read him as easily as if he had been talking. No words were spoken between them before Roman realized what he was insinuating. 

“You can’t seriously be considering a-a _date_!” Roman hissed through his teeth. 

“I’m not.” Logan, ever the serious one, spoke quietly but without a trace of emotion. “But it might be beneficial to go along with their bizarre fantasy so they can finally leave us alone.”

Roman ran a hand through his hair, glancing at the friends who were chatting among themselves while shooting glances at the pair. The bastards were not subtle at all. 

The problem was, Roman knew Logan had a point. If they called this a date, went through the motions, then told their friends that he and Logan were better off as they were, the subject might finally be dropped. They could go back to how they were without the overbearing pushing of their friends. But was it worth it to leave them alone?

Unfortunately, _yes_. 

“Fine. But we need ground rules.” Roman gritted out, already feeling regret curl in his stomach. 

“Of course,” Logan lifted his glasses, pulling out a notebook from _God knows where_ and a pen. “First: We understand this isn’t a date.”

“Second,” Roman continued. “At the end, we tell them we’re just friends.”

“Third, we lose them as soon as possible.”

“Fourth, no more than handholding.”

“Fifth, ice cream at Cherri’s when this is over.” They both said in unison. 

“Affirmative.” Logan scribbled for a second longer before snapping the book shut and tucking it away in his jacket pocket. 

“Let’s get this over with.” Roman grumbled, snatching Logan’s hand in his own before trudging back to their friends. 

——————

Logan was immensely grateful Dee was forcibly dragged off to the rigged festival games by his boyfriend two and a half seconds after they had entered the gate. That gratitude increased tenfold when Patton had led Virgil away to the Ferris Wheel on the other side of the venue, leaving Roman and himself blissfully alone. 

“What’s up first, Nerdling?” Roman let go of his hand so Logan could grab out the map. 

He hummed to himself for a moment, grabbing his pen and began marking a path. “If we go clockwise we should be passing the food stalls by noon and end the day with those horrid teacups you adore.”

Roman smirked, bumping their hips together. “You love me.”

Logan rolled his eyed. “I do. Now, if we don’t start promptly we won’t have time for cotton candy.”

Roman gasped, immediately grabbing Logan’s hand and dragging him in the wrong direction. Logan debated lettingthem travel the opposite direction of their plan but felt an uneasy feeling in his stomach at not following the plan. 

“Other way, Princey.”

“Righty-o, Calculator Watch!”

————

Roman was one stupid boy. That was another known fact of the universe that he conveniently ignored until now. 

The first half of the day went amazingly. The line for the rides were surprisingly short and all of the attractions they passed were well worth their while. They had passed a photo booth and Roman was now in possession of photographic evidence of Logan wearing bunny ears. They also saw no one they knew, making this experience all the more bearable. And lastly, they arrived at the food stalls precisely when Logan intended. 

Which was great! _Fantastic_ , even! However, Roman was a fool due to two exact reasons. 

Reason number one: he was competitive. Ask any of their friends and they would tell you that Roman took everything very seriously, whether it be a game of Kahoot in English class or board game night at Patton’s house, Roman did not screw around when there was an opportunity for him to win. He gave a hundred and fifteen percent of his fabulous self and he would not go down without a fight. 

Reason number two, he would do anything to make Logan happy. 

Coincidentally, number two fuelled number one at the moment. 

Standing before the duo was a sign reading _“Childhood Sweethearts: A Test on the Boundaries of Love”_. Any other day, the pair would have walked passed the sign without a second thought, but one glance at the prize caused Roman to run into Logan’s back. 

“Two tickets to-“ Logan began mumbling under his breath, and Roman swore he could see numbers flashing through Logan’s eyes. He was going to regret this, but Roman didn’t miss the way Logan’s eyes lit up when he turned to face him. “We are going to win this contest.” 

Roman cursed mentally, already feeling the headache this was going to cause. Yes, Roman could feel the challenge being offered to him, and yes, he was a weak man who was going to accept said challenge, but as much as he feared how much trouble this would bring him, there was something he feared more. 

Logan was more competitive then he was, and Logan had just set his eyes on a target. 

————

There were ten pairs signed up for the event. There were three questioning rounds each duo had to pass to win, each getting progressively more difficult. It was a game that required intricate knowledge of your partner and the ability to think alike. 

Logan knew this would not be an issue for Roman and himself. They had grown up together and have been roommates for the past few years when Logan was working towards his doctorate and Roman was finishing his theatre degree. Logan knew Roman inside out, figuratively speaking. The contest would not be a challenge to them, but the other pairs standing among them could be. 

Logan glanced at their competition, calculating who was a threat to them. _There was the couple currently “sucking face”, as Remus would say. They probably were not going to be a problem if that was the stage of their relationship. Another pair were on their cellular devices, standing three feet a part from one another. There were no signs of intimacy between them. And that couple over there wa-_

“What’s our game plan, Lo?”

Logan huffed, a bit frustrated to be brought out of his analysis of the opposing players but knew Roman had a point. He turned to the other, fixing his glasses and thinking over his response. 

“Well, the whole premise is based on questions about one another. We should answer with our gut instinct, seeing as how we most likely know everything about one another they could possibly ask us. If we do not write falsehoods, there is no chance of failure.”

Roman nodded seriously. “What’s your last name again?”

Logan felt no remorse punching him in the arm. 

“Alright contestants, time to set you up at your tables so we can get this party started.”

Logan locked eyes with Roman. “ _Don’t lose._ ” They said in unison before heading off to opposite tables. 

Logan sat down in the third chair, mirroring Roman’s position. However, he had the distinct feeling something was off about this set up. He looked down his table, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. The ladies seated down the line were all dressed in respect for the weather, across from their partners, and- 

_ Oh. That was it.  _

He was the only male on this side. 

————

Roman was ~~_(guiltily)_~~ grateful for being at the appointed ‘male’ table. He was a manly man, a man who was manly, and there was nothing wrong with showing a more feminine side, but it was reassuring that Roman was situated with the other males simply because of the backlash he received so often in high school for his flamboyant personality. 

Don’t get him wrong, there was nothing wrong with a man expressing femininity or vice versa, but he appreciated the situations he found himself in which didn’t make his skin crawl. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, and everyone in between! I’m your host, Michael “Mickey” Milton, and today we will be pushing the boundaries of love as teams of two compete for the ultimate prize.”

Roman let the words wash over him, trying to calm his nerves as a crowd set in. This was his prime. He knew how to act in front of a crowd and he would be dammed if nerves got the best of him. 

He watched Logan, who was listening intently to the rules, fiddling with his fingers as he did so. A smile spread across Roman’s lips as he caught Logan’s gaze, an all too familiar message sent with one look. 

_ Don’t mess this up, Princey.  _

_Wouldn’t dream of it._ Roman winked back. 

“Let’s begin! Question one: are they a morning or night person?”

This was going to be so easy! Roman quickly scribbled out his answer, waiting for everyone to do the same. 

“Let’s see what our first couple wrote?”

The first guy stood up, puffing his chest out a bit. He flipped his board, proudly showcasing the word ‘ _Night_ ’ and his counterpart on the other side revealed the same. 

“I know my baby like no one else!” He boasted. “She is the light of my life! The moon to my stars! The peanut butter to my-“

“Alright!” The host laughed but quickly urged the next couple to go. 

The next couple flipped their boards. The guy looked disinterested, even when his girl began yelling at him for writing ‘ _Night_ ’ when “ _obviously_ I’m a morning person, _Jared_! When else would I have time for yoga?”

Roman and Logan matched, which was really no surprise, and the next question flew by. 

“What is their favourite dessert?”

_ Crofter’s Cookies.  _

“What is their favourite colour?”

_ Navy blue.  _

And so on. 

They were the only duo to not get a question wrong, and by the end of the round there were 5 pairs moving on to the next round. 

There was a bit of drama between one couple, which promptly broke up after getting every single question about each other wrong. Logan, however, looked all too pleased about have a perfect record for the questions. 

“All righty, folks! The next round we’ll be upping the difficulty. We’re going to be getting close and personal with our contestants. Who’s ready?”

A cheer erupted from contestants and the crowd that had come to watch. 

“What is their ideal date?”

Roman hummed to himself, thinking it over. There were a few dates in mind he could imagine Logan writing down, but only one really stood out to him. He quickly wrote his answer, nodding to himself. With his board face down, he waited as the other pairs finished writing their answers. 

“Now, let’s see what you wrote.” The host gestured enthusiastically to the first duo. 

They turned their boards around, and chorused, “A night out, windows down, music loud.”

Roman felt his eye twitch, annoyed that there was another group that could poise a problem to their victory. One glance at Logan showed that he was thinking the same thing. 

“And now you, fine gentlemen. What is your partner’s ideal date?” 

Roman smiled grandly, reading his answer out with a flourish. “ _March 14_!”

The crowd was silent. Mickey blinked, then chuckled nervously. “Uh, I think you might have misinterpreted the question. The question was asking what they would like to do when they go out with their partner, not-.”

“On the contrary,” Logan flipped his board over. “I have the same answer.”

_March 14_. 

The host sputtered, looking between the two. “Well, that wasn’t really what the question was asking, but seeing how you have the same answer, I’ll give you two the points if you can answer why it’s your partner’s ideal date.”

Roman rose to his feet, answer at the ready. “It’s Pi day, the one holiday both of us can celebrate with traditions that appeal to both of us! We make pies and watch Disney throughout the day. It’s also a day we’re not obligated to celebrate with our friends, seeing as they don’t celebrate it.”

Logan smirked, wiping his answer from the board as he made eye contact with Roman. This was a piece of cake! Er, pie!

“Very well,” the host pinched his nose with a very pained expression. “On to the next question: how do they take their coffee?”

_How easy could this get?_ Roman quickly wrote his answer and waited for everyone else. 

The round went on much like the first did, with the duo never getting a wrong answer. 

“Alright! We are left with two pairs to compete for the grand prize! The first is Chloe and Sebastian, who are very. . . passionate, towards was each other.” He gestured to the couple, where Chloe currently had Sebastian sat in her lap and were giving each other sickeningly gooey expressions. “And the second, the duo that knows everything about one another, is Logan and Roman!” The two were sat side-by-side, looking more determined then ever. 

“We got this,” Roman whispered under his breath and Logan nodded in response. 

“Now, we’re going to shake things up a little bit. Instead of a third questioning round, because, if we were to be honest, we all know who would win, we are having each couple perform anything to their pleasure! The only criteria is that it must represent what their relationship means to them. You’ll have ten minutes. And. . . Go!”

Roman felt as pale as Logan looked. 

___________

_ This. . . This was. . . This couldn’t. . . It wasn’t. . .  _

“What the fuck?” Roman mumbled, loud enough for only Logan to hear. 

They sat in silence for a good ten seconds before Logan could collect himself. Why were they nervous? Roman was working towards a theatre degree and Logan had helped him practice for performances on numerous occasions. 

“Pick a Disney duet and we’ll sing it.” Logan turned to Roman. “We know the words to the songs well enough, and you can choreograph a number for us. I’ll follow your lead and we can pull this off.”

Roman bit his lip, thinking. “But will that be enough? I mean, we can sing and we can dance, but the crowd is looking for passion like no other? How can we compete with an actual romantic couple?”

The two looked over at their competition, who were currently acting out a terrible rendition of Romeo and Juliet, add-libbing the lines to make it their own. 

“Sebastian, oh, Sebastian, my heart is yours, forevermore!” Chloe fainted into her lovers arms, who stroked the hair out of her face. 

“My fair Chloe, thou art the sweetest flower in all but name.”

Logan looked over to Roman, who looked like he had an idea but was paling at the thought. 

“What is it, Roman?”

Roman swallowed, not making eye contact with him. “How do you feel about a stage kiss to end our performance?”

Logan felt queasy at the thought and Roman was quick to reassure that it was just an idea, not something they had to do. While it would most definitely show a side of passion that audience was craving, it wouldn’t be. . . them. 

“I think I have a better idea.” Logan quickly whispered the plan and Roman brightened immediately at his words. 

“It’s got drive. It’s got humour. It’s completely, totally, fully, utterly, entirely-“

“Us.”

_______________

They were performing second. The first couple received outstanding applause and they had kissed at the end of their act to punctuate their performance. Roman was grateful he and Logan decided against that. 

They each were equipped with microphones before heading on stage. At a single nod from Roman, the music began and Roman swept Logan into an embrace for their dance. 

“You’ve got a friend in me~”

“You’ve got a friend in me~”

Roman twirled Logan in his arms and they sang the lyrics back and forth. While Roman would have preferred a Disney song, this was the one they both agreed was the one to sing. 

Part way through their performance, Roman caught eyes with his brother, who made an exaggerated winky face and kissing gesture. Roman was quick to spin both him and Logan away from him. The only reason they moved so fluidly was because of Logan’s complete trust in Roman to guide them across the stage. 

When Roman dipped Logan, the crowd cheered erratically, and their friends had jumped to their feet. Roman, ever the performer, sent a wink in their direction. 

At the end of the song, as the last few notes drifted through the air, Roman cupped Logan’s cheeks in his hands, as if he were to kiss him. Before their lips touched, the song ended, and the duo did a fist bump as their closing move. 

The crowd gave them a standing ovation. Mickey was gripping his microphone, lamenting about the true display of love and how “friendship is the core at every relationship!” 

Chloe and Sebastian returned to the stage to stand on the right of the host, while Logan and Roman were on the left. 

“And the winner of Childhood Sweethearts: A Test on the Boundaries of Love is none other than the moving performance of Logan and Roman!” 

The crowd cheered and Roman picked Logan up in a hug and twirled around. Logan has the brightest smile on his face and Roman laughed heartily at their victory. After taking some pictures with the host and receiving their prize, the duo met up with their friends. 

“What a hell of a first date, am I right?” Remus hip checked his twin almost to the ground if Roman hadn’t grown up with him. 

“Sure sure.” Roman dismissed, focusing on Logan’s exciting ramble to Virgil about the tickets and the backstory of the event they would be going to. 

“So, you secured yourselves a second date, eh?” Patton asked excitedly. 

Logan furrowed his brow, halting his ramblings instantly. “No? We’re just friends.”

“But-But your date went so well!” Virgil sputtered, looking between the two. 

Roman smiled. “Sure, but as the song goes: you’ve got a _friend_ in me.”

The four looked flabbergasted at the pair, each talking over one another trying to get an explanation on what Roman meant. 

“Cherri’s?” Logan asked, waving Roman’s wallet in the air. 

“Cherri’s.” Roman agreed, grabbing his wallet back from the pick-pocketer before making their way to their beloved ice cream shop. 


End file.
